


Woven of Things that Grow

by mistrali



Series: Variations on a Theme (Loved the Stars Too Fondly) [2]
Category: Circle of Magic - Tamora Pierce, Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel drabbles to Dual Identities. Daja and Briar make wreaths at Midwinter. Written for Glake's Advent Calendar 2012, Day #4 Glitter and Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woven of Things that Grow

**Woven of Things That Grow**

"That needs to be thinner, boy," said Rosethorn, taking the frame from Briar's hands. "And they'll do better with copper wire – ask Daja for some of that. It's more flexible than vines, and it helps bind the sprigs."

Briar frowned. "Why do we need these wreath things, anyway?" 

Rosethorn looked up from scrubbing the table, one eyebrow arched. "You tell me. What do juniper and cedar mean?"

"Juniper for protection, cedar for balance," he recited.

"And they're decorations for Longnight. Which is _not_ when I celebrate my birthday," she said pointedly, at the teasing glint in his eye.

"I got fourteen to make: I counted the little nails in the walls and doors," he said, with a sigh. "Then I got to charm 'em and hang 'em all over the cottage. Why didn't we make these last year?"

"We didn't have time. We'd the blue pox to fight." She drew the gods-circle on her chest. "Mila help us, I didn't think we'd get through for a while there."

 _You almost didn't,_ he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She cleared her throat, her creamy cheeks turning pink. _I'm here, aren't I?_ _Hurry up, now. We need to have these up in time for the Midwinter feast._

He blinked, and hurried back outside. A feast? Maybe religious folk had the right of it after all.

* * *

_Daja?_ he called, through their connection. _You want to help shape the copper wire for these?_

 _I've just finished with Frostpine,_ she replied. _And that looks more interesting than door handles. What are they?_ she asked curiously. _The red and white bows look pretty._

_They're glitter for Longnight. It's like Midsummer, but at night, and with folk dancing and singing in the streets. And a feast, Rosethorn said. It's some Emelan thing, maybe; they never did it in Sotat._

She gave a mental shrug. _I wouldn't know. We never learned about_ kaq _religions. But if Rosethorn wants it…_

 _She'll hang us in the well,_ they chorused.

He grinned and went back to trimming the juniper.


End file.
